Goodbybe, My Love
by RainbowVampire
Summary: Life is very fragile,so it love. Sometimes that is learned the hard way. Sakura is mourning her husband's death. Songfic to my chemical romance's Helena.


Okay, so here's another (yes, another) songfic. It's to the song Helena by My Chemical Romance.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto or the song Helena, but I wish I did!!!!! This story is in Sakura's point of view, you should be able to tell who she's talking to. **BOLDED ** song lyrics please read and review

**GOOD BYE, MY LOVE**

It was a long time ago when I first met you

**Long ago**

You were usually so happy untill the incident. You wanted to kill your brother, badly. Well, you succeded. It's like you wanted to die. It was like that after you avenged your parents, your clan that you would have nothing left to loive for. That you would be completely happy.

**Just like the hearse you died to get in again**

Remember the chunin exams? after the chunin exams, remember, we were 13? during that time you were attacked by Itachi. After the attack, we drifted apart, you were so distant, so cold, more so than before.

**We are, so far from you**

I was soo sad. I cared deeply about you and you just turned around and treated me like I was nothing. You had ignored me, and yet, I till awaited your return. Everyone else who cared about you was cast aside too. You ended up hurting a lot of people, many, who had never forgiven you. You made things worse when you joined Orochimaru.

**Burning on, just like a match you strike to incinerate**

All of that for power. Power to use to kill Itachi. All of the pain you caused us, all the suffering, just for power. All of the people you killed. You said they were in they way. I still wonder to this day why you hadn't killed me. I was in the way, but why just leave me? Did you love me, even at that time? What about our friends? What you said to Kakashi was out of line and how you made Naruto cry.

**The lives, of everyone you know**

Remember the day you came back from the village hidden in the sand?,sunagakure? You had come home to me. You had finally realized, after seventeen years, that I was the one you loved. That was when you asked me to be your girlfriend. Of course, I did not object. I had been waiting for that day scince I was a little academy student at the ninja academy. Our reunion was cut short by Kabuto looking for you for Orochimaru. That bastard, beat you to a pulp and then left you. I cared for you and treated your wounds. You had told me that you loved me. Even after declairing your love, you left again and I could not stop you.

**And what's the worst you take? from every heart you break.**

I remember how hard I had cried after you left. I was very sad. After you had just told me that you loved me, you just left, with no goodbye. You broke my heart by leaving, and yet, I waited for you. The next time that I saw you, you had Orochimaru's sword sticking out of your chest. Go figure? You were also injured and unconciouse, on my door step.

**And like the blade you stain**

I waited three days for you to wake up, three days!

**Well, I've been holding on tonight**

I am so glad that I had waited for you. This time when you woke up, you asked me to marry you. I said yes, even after all that you did, all of the pain you caused me, I still lovd you.

**What's the worse that I could say?**

Not only did you propose, but this time, you didn't leave right away. You had wanted to make it up to me. All of those years, that you had hurt me, you wanted to pay me back. Those two years were some of the greatest that we had, had in all of our 19 year of life.

**Things are better if I stay**

We were happy and fine, that is untill Akatsuki started another war with Konoha. All of the male Chunun and Jonin were called out to war. Of course, you, and Kakashi were jonin and called out to war.

**So long and goodnight, so long and goodnight**

The war only lasted four months. Those were the longest four months of my life. Before my eyes, many ninja died. I hadn't sees you. Kakashi came back, injured, I still hadn't seen you. That time, it was harder to say goodbye to you. Finally, when the war had ended, you came home perfectly fine and in one piece. We then got married. All of our friends, even the ones injured in the war came to wish us luck and a happy life togeather. That day will always remain in my heart, forever. On our homey moon, you had finally told me about how you felt about your parents' death. We talked about everthing. You told me of a time that almost evrything made you cry.

**Came a time when every star fall brought you to tears again. **

You even told me why you had hurt me so badly.

**We were, the very hurt you sold**

The first night of our honey moon, you took something from me that I could never have back. Well, not so mutch taken as given. My virginity. Our first time

**And what't the worse you take?**

After you had told me everything and after our... uh, fun. I finally realized why you acted the way you did as a child. You liked me, you were just too shy. That's why you had broken my heart so many times as a child.

**From every heart you break**

We were interrupted from our fun in paradise a little too soon. Your pain in the ass brother showed up. Itachi wanted to give us a "late wedding present" He tried to slice me with a kunai, but you shielded me.

**And like the blade you stain**

I had to stand by and watch helplessly, when you, my husband, fought Itachi. Even after all of that stuff, you still couldn't defeat him.

**Well I've been holding on tonight**

You weren't fatally injured, just minor injuries. After the fight, I remember how you cursed out Itachi.

**What's the worse that I could say**

That's when you told me that during the war, you had killed Itachi's friend, Kisame and that was probably the reason that he was after us.

**So long and goodnight, so long and goodnight**

You complained that you couldn't go on this way. You declaired that the next time you saw Itachi that he would be a dead man

**And if you carry on this way**

When we finally returned home, things changed. I started waking up feeling suck and throwing up. I went to Tsunade-sama and she told me that I was pregnant.

**Things are better if I stay **

When I told you, you were in shock, but I could also tell that you were excited. You were also happy because Kakashi had come by earlier and told you that Orochimaru was dead.

**So long and goodnight, so long and goodnight**

Nine months later, we got twins, a boy and a girl- Sasuke and Riiko. I always loved the name Riiko, and of course, your name. Well, little Sasuke looked like you and Riiko looked like me, just with your eyes. I guess giving birth to the twins took the energy out of me, a lot of energy. I was told by nurse that I had passed out. I was happy that when I woke up, to find you by my side with our son and daughter.

**Can you hear me? Are you near me?**

When Sasuke and Riiko were six, you went on the misson that changed our lives forever. You were called out to steal a scroll from none other than Itachi. I ended up having to go after you as back up. I had to pretend to leave at the same time that you did, incase we had spies on us.

**Can we pretend to leave**

I ended up meeting you later. When I got to you, you and Itachi had already collided in battle. It was a fight to the death.

**And then we'll meet again, when both our cars collide**

I tried to get you to stop, but you wouldn't listen to me.

**What's the worse that I could say**

You succeded.

after one last resengan blow, combined with kunais, Itachi was dead. Not everything was fine, though. I was glad I was there by your side to help.

**Things are better if I stay. so long and goodnight, so long and goodnight. **

In an instant you collapsed.

**And if you carry on this way**

You woke up for a few moments to tell me that you loved me and the twins. You told me that being with me was the best decision that you had ever made. You died in my arms and I was devistated.

Today is your funeral. The twins miss you and so do I. It pains me to be here now. To see your body in that casket. The twins think that you are just asleep and that you'll wake up, but that's not the case. Noth the case at all.

**Things are better if I stay**

I cried through the whole ordeal. I cried even more at the sight of your casket getting lowered into the the ground and having your name added to the KIA hero's monument.

**So long and goodnight**

Goodbye, Sasuke.I love you, find happiness in the after life.

**So long and goodnight**

I hope you liked this story. If you couldn't tell it's about a widow, Sakura, talking to her dead husband, Sasuke. Please review! I can't stress that enough!


End file.
